Frozen Blood & Darkness
by TripC130
Summary: Elsa is stricken with grief after her parents death and uses dark magick to call up a Demon so she can see her parents again. The demon tricks her and now she belongs to the demon. They live together for three years and Elsa falls for her demon. Will the Demon learn to love her as well? Jack Frost comes in the sequel, Frozen Life and Love! Rated T for dark content. One Shot!


**~*****Frozen Blood & Darkness*****~**

A smooth voice like silk sang softly and warm arms embraced two little girls. Both had their blonde and red hair in braids and huddled close to their mother in bed. The wind howled fiercely and rain thundered against the windows as lightning scorched across the sky and deafening cracks of thunder competed against the rain. Elsa huddled into her mother's side as another loud crack of thunder split the night with terrifyingly loud sound.

"Shh… Elsa, Anna. It's alright my sweet girls."

"_Little child, be not afraid_

_The rain pounds harsh against the glass_

_Like an unwanted stranger_

_There is no danger_

_I am here tonight._

_Little Child_

_Be not afraid_

_Though Thunder explodes_

_And lightning flash_

_Illuminates your tearstained face_

_I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning._

_Little child,_

_Be not afraid_

_The storm clouds mask your beloved moon_

_And its candlelight beams_

_Still keep pleasant dreams_

_I am here tonight_

_Little child_

_Be not afraid_

_The wind makes creatures of out trees_

_And the branches to hands_

_They're not real, understand_

_And I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forest and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning._

_For you know, once even I_

_Was a little child_

_And I was afraid_

_But a gentle someone always came_

_To dry all my tears_

_Trade sweet sleep the fears_

_And to give a kiss goodnight_

_Well, now I am grown_

_And these years have shown_

_Rain's a part of how life goes_

_But it's dark and it's late_

_So I'll hold you and wait_

'_til your frightened eyes do close_

_And I hope that you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forest and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning_

_Everything's fine in the morning_

_The rain will be gone in the morning_

_But I'll still be here in the morning…" _The two girls were sound asleep in their mother's arms and she kissed both of them tenderly. She climbed from the bed and left the room, turning out the light and closing the door quietly behind her.

9 years later…

Elsa walked down the staircase. Anna rushed into the room and threw her arms around her mother and father.

"See you in two weeks!" She said brightly. They smiled and turned to Elsa who curtsied respectfully. A flicker of fear and uncertainty crossed her face, marring the perfect calm she always held.

"Do you have to go?" She asked with a slight plea in her voice. She didn't want them to leave. She and her sister didn't speak to one another out of necessity. Elsa only ever confided in her parents, they were patient and understanding. Two weeks was going to be so long without them beside her. Her father, the king, smiled reassuringly at her.

"You'll be fine Elsa." They departed half an hour later and Elsa watched with worry as the ship departed from the docks and headed out to sea.

Anna bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears as the two servants drew the black gauze curtain over the portrait of the now dead king and queen. The ship had floundered just two days previous and they had just received the news. The bodies had been lost at sea so the grave plots on the hillside were dug but remained empty but for a blessing of holy spirit by the priest. The Funeral service was to be in an hour. Anna left the hallway with the portrait of her parents and walked down the long corridors. She paused at Elsa's door. She could hear her sisters muffled sobs from inside. She knocked on the door quietly.

"Elsa… the service is soon. I wish you would come. It would be respectful…"

"Go away Anna!" A bitter shout splintered through the door. Anna felt a chilly gust from beneath the door as the cold air swirled around her feet. She shivered and stared sadly at the door.

"Okay, bye." She placed a hand to the white wood decorated with blue flowers and let her fingers trail down it before turning and leaving.

Elsa gripped the bed sheets with white knuckled hands. She screamed into the pillows, feeling her mind shattering into a thousand tiny pieces. Her sheets hardened around her fingers as they froze in her angry, icy grip. Ice spread out from her body, covering the bed and floor. She wrenched herself from the now solid sheets and her hands blazed and tingled. She clenched her fists and squeezed her eyes shut. She strode to the door and reached for the knob. Blue shards shot from her fingers turning the knob into a ball of spikes. She dropped her hand and pressed them to the door. She sank to her knees on the floor, her body racked with wails and heavy sobs. She sat down on the floor her back to the door and hugged her knees to her chest. Her gloves lay frozen on the carpet. She rocked back and forth, her eyes wild.

"Conceal it… don't feel it… don't let it show… conceal it… don't feel it… don't let it show…" She muttered over and over to herself. Elsa didn't know how many hours had passed but she still sat in the same position by the door her anger and anguish flaring every now and then with a new blast of ice across the carpet and up the walls. A tiny knock sounded at the door. Elsa looked up and stopped muttering.

"Elsa?" It was Anna. The funeral must be over. "Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say have courage… and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you, just let me in… We only have each other. It's just you and me. What are we gunna do?... Do you wanna build a snowman?" A fresh bought of sobs overtook Elsa's body and waves of ice shot from her trembling body shooting up the walls and across the floor. Snow fell from the ceiling and her eyes filled with tears stared dully at the frost covered window.

Elsa stared blindly at the window for what seemed like hours. She listened as Anna's footfalls walked away from her door. The ice on the window splintered into angry designs but soon began to change. Her gaze focused and she realized that a heart was forming on the window. Elsa struggled to her feet and she rushed to the window. She placed a palm against the glass.

"Papa?" She whispered hoarsely. She withdrew her hand from the glass and a snowflake filled the frost heart. Her heart thudded and she knew that it was her father's spirit calling to her. She knew what she had to do. Her father had taught her of the magick of the earth and the spirits that resided there. She knew what he wanted her to do.

Elsa quietly opened the door to her bedroom and peered into the silent and dark corridor. She slipped out of her room and silently shut the door behind her. She went silently down the corridor and slipped into her father's study where he kept all his books. She drew in a breath and blinked back tears that threatened. It smelled so much like him and held so many memories. Elsa had spent so many hours in this study with her father as he taught her about the magick of the earth and spirits. She walked towards the tall bookshelves and her fingers skimmed over the thick leather bindings that smelled of ink and parchment and horsehair. She read the ancient runic titles on some of her father's more secretive and dark books with ease. He had taught her well in her eighteen years. She found the book she was looking for and pulled the heavy volume from the shelf. It was heavier than she expected and slipped from her slender fingers and crashed to the floor with a large thud. Elsa winced and looked over her shoulder at the door. She quickly bent and retrieved the book and laid it upon the table. She flipped open the cover and picked up the old map resting there. It showed a faded red dotted path through the forest to the secret place of the rock trolls. Elsa bit her lip. There was much magick in that area, she had felt it when she had gone as a child to save her sister. She flipped open the book and skimmed the pages. There were helpful spells and very dark and sinister spells within the book. Her father was a very powerful witch. That was why she had acquired her powers at birth. Her mother had no such power and Anna took after her. But Elsa was exactly like her father but her power was much stronger and only focused on one element, ice.

Elsa poured over the ancient runic texts and stopped on a page. Her eyes widened in fear as she read but she pushed it aside and tore the page from the book. She gathered the map and the page and replaced the book onto the shelf before leaving the study behind. In the main entrance she drew her black cloak tightly around herself and pushed open the castle doors silently. Elsa went to the stables and mounted her father's horse and rode away into the black night only lit by a few stars.

Elsa followed the map through the dark forest and came to a small clearing. She slowed the horse and got down from the saddle. She walked into the dark clearing and studied the moss covered stones surrounding her. She had to do this, no matter what the Trolls would say. Elsa knelt to the ground and pulled a knife from a sheath at her waist. She pressed her lips together and sliced the blade up her arm. Blood poured from the wound and dripped onto the rock. She ignored the pain and focused on her intent.

"Mighty dark spirits of the earth! I call out to you now! Hear me! I beg to see my mother and father again! They have passed into death and I offer my magick and my blood just to see them one more time! Please! I beg of you!" Her voice had reached a pitch of hysteria as she screamed into the night. She broke down in wails and a rumbling surrounded her. The Trolls had awoken.

The head mage approached her, his eyes wide.

"You have called upon dark magick child. Why have you done this?" He asked her. She stared at the rock troll in anguish.

"I have to see them one last time… I have to tell them goodbye… tell my mother I love her and my father that I will conceal it… forever… I don't want these powers any longer! The darkness may take them! If only I can see my parents one last time!" Elsa pleaded, tears streaming from her face. The troll shook his head.

"You never should have done this child. It goes against nature… This will not help you control your power. You were born with this magick and it cannot be taken away. You have made a grave mistake and I cannot help you fix it. The trolls do not deal with the dark forces. Nature be with you child and may whatever demon you called spare your life… this will not end well." Fear filled Elsa's eyes as well as sadness.

"I have to see them again…" She whispered. The troll did not hear her and had rolled away to become a stone once more. Elsa was alone. She cried out into the black night for anyone to hear her as she knelt bleeding and her heart and soul dying with pain and loss.

As she cried a mist began to settle over the clearing. It swirled around the still moss covered stones and surrounded Elsa's wounded form.

"_You wish to see souls that have passed on child_…" An eerie voice whispered into the mist. Elsa looked up, her eyes filled with terror.

"Yes. I want to see my parents again." She said, trying to sound bold. The voice laughed softly like silk against sand.

"_Such bravery you have child…_ _Are you truly willing to sacrifice anything to see your parents again?" _Elsa didn't think but stood up in the mist, clutching at her bleeding arm.

"Yes! Just let me see my parents again!" She screamed. The mist grew thicker around Elsa until she could no longer see the forest around her. The mist began to form and take shape. A pure black stag stepped out from the mist, its eyes an unnatural glowing red. Elsa took a step back from the creature, fear filling her to the core. She stood her ground and took a step forward.

"Let me see my parents and I will give you anything you want Demon." She said. The stag's eyes glittered darkly.

"_You Witch, have made a deal with a demon. This deal cannot be broken. I will take your blood and you shall take mine. We will exchange names and become spiritually bonded. Only then will I take you to see your parents again. Realize that you may only see them for a few minutes and that I cannot revive their dead souls." _The mist whispered. Elsa swallowed.

"Anything, just so I can tell them I love them and say goodbye…"

"_Very well witch." _The mist began to swirl again and the black stag grew blurry, forming into the mist itself. Another form began to take shape. It stretched tall and thin staggering above her in a roiling cloud of black mist. The mist slowly dissolved and a tall man with striking black hair and the same terrifying glowing red eyes stood before her. Elsa gasped and stepped back away from him. The man smiled wickedly.

"This form is something you recognize well witch." His tone was low and sultry as he spoke. He smiled wickedly and took a step towards her extending his hand. Elsa shrunk away from him.

"I require your blood, witch." The demon said patiently. Elsa looked down at her arm still bleeding heavily. She cautiously held out her arm and turned her head as the Demon's fingers wrapped around it and he pulled her closer. His arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush against his side as his tongue flicked into the open wound. Elsa winced and started to struggle against him. He held her in an iron grasp around her waist and he bent his head and sunk two rows of razor sharp teeth into her arm. Elsa screamed in pain as fire flooded her veins and the Demon drank. As soon as it had begun he released her and she fell to the ground sobbing uncontrollably.

The demon eyed her and he ran a sharp nail along his forearm. Blood welled and he crouched in front of her.

"NO! No-o!" She sobbed scooting away from him. He gripped her chin and forced her mouth open and held his arm over her mouth. Blood dripped into it and he released her, watching to make sure she swallowed. She did and the demon stood, extending a hand down to her.

"Stand witch. I will take you to see your parents." Elsa looked up at him, he was out of focus and the whole world around her seemed to be swaying. She felt as though she would faint. He made an aggravated sound and pulled her roughly from the ground and to her feet. He breathed in deeply, his eyes glowing redder and the mist swirled around the both of them. Elsa couldn't see anything. The mist suddenly cleared and her parents stood in front of her. Elsa's eyes filled with tears and she ran to them, embracing them.

"Elsa… my daughter. Why are you here?" Her father asked in a whisper.

"I had to say goodbye… I took your spell book and found the spell to call forth a demon. I said I would give him anything if I could only see you again to tell you that I love you. I love you both!"

"Elsa… what have you done? You've sacrificed your soul my child! Now we will never be together… Elsa… oh Elsa…"

"What? No, Papa! Mama! NO! I will see you again! I will! I won't leave you! I won't!" Elsa clung to her parents but an arm dragged her back into the swirling mists. Elsa struggled and fought to get back to her parents receding forms. They were hurt that she had come to see them. They were disappointed in her…

"No…" Elsa's words faded into the mist and she found herself kneeling on the stone of the clearing once again. She looked up at the demon.

"What did my father mean I could never be together with him and my mother?" She asked pleadingly.

"He knew not what he spoke of child. Now, you name."

"You heard him say my name, its Elsa, now answer my question!" She screamed at him. The demon smiled wickedly.

"Elsa. Beautiful. You belong to me, my snow white queen. There's nowhere to run so let's just get it over. Soon I know you'll see. Elsa, you're just like me. Don't scream anymore my child, because all I wanted was you. And now I have you."

"I-I don't belong to you… you don't own me! A-and you still have to tell me your name! Then you will belong to me to! It will be equal!" Elsa screamed backing away from him.

"That's not how it works Elsa. Didn't you know that a demon will deceive its caller at all costs to gain the better hand? I gave you what you wanted Elsa! I let you see your parents again. And now you have given me what I wanted; Freedom and a grieving soul to feed upon for the rest of your pathetic human life!" He laughed wildly and Elsa began to sob. What had she done?

Three years later…

Elsa tossed and turned in bed her body drenched in sweat as she dreamt.

Elsa sat in her father's study pouring over ancient texts.

"None of this makes sense! There is nothing in here to help me know my power better! I'm a danger to all I am around! Even you!" She cast the book to the floor and walked to the window.

"Elsa, you know that you can't hurt me with your powers. I cannot die, even by freezing. My blood is cold in my veins. Ice will do nothing to me. You should know, you tried hard enough to kill me with those annoying powers of yours." The demon smiled ruefully as he recalled that night in the forest. Elsa had unleashed wave after wave of uncontrolled ice and anger directed at him. He deflected every blast of ice and remained untouched by her undeveloped and unruly magick. Elsa shook her head.

"If I had more control and knew the extent of my powers I'm sure I could kill you!" The demon smirked.

"You're truly pathetic little girl. You can't kill me and you know it Elsa. Now, sit back down and keep studying. You need to stop getting so worked up, you're causing a blizzard and I'm sure your pathetic little staff will notice." Elsa let out an angry huff and sat back down into the chair, poised once again and continued pouring over the texts.

Now she sat in her bedroom on her bed talking with her demon as he lounged in the window seat. He allowed her some happiness and she was smiling as they talked. Suddenly her attention was drawn from him and she looked at the window behind him. She stopped talking and stood, walking towards him. The demon inspected her curiously as she reached out and touched the glass beside him. He turned his head to study the glass. It was frosted over and a crystalized heart had bloomed on the frosty pane.

"Did you do that?" Her demon asked. Elsa shook her head, her eyes had a far off look in them.

"Papa… I know you're here… please… help me figure this out…" The demon eyed the frost heart with suspicion and turned his glowing red eyes on Elsa.

"Stop these annoying fantasies Elsa. Your father is dead and is never coming back. Don't you get it? You are creating these designs on your own. You do it when you're happy. Maybe I should feed a little more often and that might quell these pathetic dreams of yours." Elsa dropped her fingers from the window pane, her face now shadowed in anger and sadness.

"You ruin every happy moment that I have! I hate you! I know it's him! It has to be! He had amazing power! He could've killed you! He could've killed you easily you filthy demon!" She turned away from him and walked across the room. He snatched her wrist and pulled her back.

"Your father was powerful! But he isn't here anymore to help you little girl! You belong to me Elsa! You are mine!" Anger flared in the demons eyes as he stood, still gripping her wrist firmly. Fear flashed in Elsa's eyes.

"Let me go."

"No, I think I need to feed on my human because she forgets her place." Elsa fell to her knees.

"No, please… you fed on me once already… I fulfilled you… please…" The demons eyes glowed red and he smiled with razor sharp teeth.

"Come now Elsa, you enjoy my feeding. I can taste it in your blood. You get a thrill from it don't you?" Elsa's lip quivered as tears threatened to escape her eyes. The demon dipped his head to her exposed arm and he slid his tongue along her flesh. Elsa closed her eyes and turned her head. She drew in a sharp breath as his teeth sank into the familiar place on her arm. The wound made from his teeth healed within minutes of his feed which she was thankful for. No one in the castle knew of her demons existence because he was invisible to all eyes but hers. The demon fed on her blood and sorrow hungrily. Elsa got angry and gripped the demons hair, trying to pull him off of her arm.

"You've fed enough! Stop!" She said angrily. He growled menacingly which only made her angrier. She wrenched her arm from his mouth, gasping as his teeth shredded her flesh. His eyes were wild and furious. He spat her own blood onto her face.

"Witch! You know your blood tastes filthy when your angry while I feed!" Elsa glared at him and wiped the blood and saliva off of her face.

"I know. You don't deserve my blood you filthy demon. Go find someone else to feed off of!" The demon growled and stood.

"Stupid witch. You belong to me! therefore I feed off of you! I feed on no one else."

"Well find someone else to feed on because you won't have my blood any longer!" She shouted as she stood and faced him. The demons eyes flashed.

"Then I will take it by force and your screams will be heard throughout the castle! I will feed until I kill you! They will enter and find their beloved queen dead! There will be no queen to rule over Arendale and it will fall into darkness under the control of my legion!" Elsa's eyes widened.

"No. Arendale needs a queen. My people have nothing to do with this arrangement."

"Then I will feed off of you when I please." The demon growled. Elsa turned away from him, hugging her arms to her chest.

"Fine. Just not as often… please. It hurts so bad…" The demon growled softly. His growl faded and Elsa turned to find him gone.

It had been over a month since the demon had fed on her. He fed on others around the town late at night to get his fill. Elsa was somewhat grateful but felt a strange longing for her demon. He was always gentle when he fed on her. It did hurt but he wasn't cruel or too demanding. He had only forced it that one time and that was the first she had resisted him. Every other time she gave in and dealt with it. It had just become a mutual agreement between the two. To repay her, he always helped her study and tried to help her figure out her ever changing and growing powers. She was grateful for his help and therefore offered her blood freely and without complaint. Up until a month previous. Now she hardly saw her demon at all.

Elsa slept restlessly in the night never fully knowing where the demon was. Before this he had always stayed in the window seat watching her sleep. But now he went off into the town to feed on people. Elsa had grown so used to his presence that she suddenly felt alone without him there. She tossed and turned in bed and suddenly felt a shift in the bed. Her eyes flew open. Her demon was above her. She nearly screamed but he placed a hand over her mouth. She calmed with his touch, not realizing truly how much she had missed it. Her eyes softened as she looked up at him. His black hair fell over his eye and stood out starkly against his white face and glowing red eyes. He stared down at her, his eyes glowing brightly in the dark and the cat eye slits looked smaller than usual. He removed his hand from her mouth.

"Demon." She whispered.

"Elsa. Your blood is singing so loudly I can hear it all over the town. It is very annoying." He said quietly. Elsa didn't speak but just stared at him. He shifted above her and pulled back the sheets in one fluid movement. Her flesh erupted in Goosebumps at the sudden change in temperature. Elsa flushed as his eyes raked over her body clad only in a dark blue nightgown. He lightly touched her arm and she felt him shiver slightly.

"What do you mean that my blood sings?" She whispered. He met her eyes.

"Your blood flowing through your veins creates a song emitted from your skin that only creatures who feed on blood can distinguish. I know yours very well and tonight it is remarkably loud. It distracted me from my feeding. I had to come and stop it." Elsa swallowed; she didn't dare speak for fear he might leave. His fingers trailed along the inside of her arm from her wrist to the crook of her elbow. "Elsa… let me feed on you. Give me your blood my snow white queen." Elsa flushed at the strange term of endearment. She nodded slightly and he dipped his head to her arm. His lips pressed against her wrist and his tongue flicked against her veins. He drew in a deep breath and growled low in his throat. He opened his mouth and sank his teeth into her flesh. Elsa gasped sharply at the searing pain. She bit her lip hard so as not to cry. It hurt so badly. She wanted so much to wrench her arm away from his mouth and those razor sharp teeth that sliced through her skin so easily. She willed herself to stay still as he fed. He growled and bit harder into her arm, making the wounds deeper so more blood flowed. Elsa whimpered and squirmed slightly not able to stop herself because the pain was just too much. The demon wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against his body.

Elsa clenched her hand into a fist as she began to lose feeling in her arm. "Demon… I can't feel my arm…" She whimpered. He growled and strengthened his grasp around her waist, not stopping from feeding. The numbness began to spread from her arm up into her neck. Her heart rate accelerated and panic began to set in. She started to struggle against him as the numbness intensified. The demon growled angrily and seemed to be struggling. He dropped her body back to the mattress and wrenched away from her arm. His eyes seemed to glow an even brighter red. His breathing was ragged as he stared at her and sat at the end of her bed. Elsa sat up in bed and felt at her neck with her working arm.

"I can't feel my neck or my arm or my face…" She said in a terrified voice. She finely looked at her demon.

"Would you have stopped?" She asked, fear evident in her voice. He looked away, not meeting her eyes.

"I'm starving Elsa. The sorrow and fear in your blood satisfies my hunger like no other. You have known so much pain and sorrow and fear. It's amazing! Your blood is so… alive! Its enthralling for me… and to not be able to have it… its torture."

"I'm sorry." Elsa said quietly. He blinked in surprise.

"Sorry? This is what you wanted? You did not want me feeding on you. I did as you requested." He said. She stared at him in confusion.

"Why? Why did you listen to me? You own me don't you? Why didn't you just take advantage of me? Make me fear you and take my blood by force?"

"Because I would've killed you in my rage and determination to have your blood. What use are you to me if you're dead? I've grown to like the taste of your blood and I don't want to go without it witch. Your sorrow fulfills me."

"But why am I so fulfilling to you? There are many other humans out there who have experienced so much more pain and sorrow than I have." He sighed in frustration.

"Because Elsa, when a demon is called by a human they become connected. I drank your blood and you drank mine. That combination of my blood and yours makes your blood irresistible to me. It's complicated to explain Elsa. Just go back to sleep. I'll leave you be now that your blood has stopped singing." He grumbled angrily. He got off the bed and Elsa reached out.

"Wait!" She stopped and flushed. He looked at her with a curious eyebrow raised.

"Yes?"

"Will you… stay with me? Just like you've grown to like my blood, I've grown to sort of like your company…" She trailed off, embarrassed. He nodded.

"I'll stay by the window then." He said. Elsa bit her lip.

"How do I know you won't leave?" She asked.

"You have my word. Is that not enough Elsa?" She sighed, frustrated.

"I… I can't sleep not knowing…. If you're there or not. You leave so often…." He inspected her curiously.

"Very well, I will lie with you until you sleep then." He said, walking towards her. Elsa flushed.

"Well… I didn't exactly mean…" The demon made an exasperated sound.

"You humans are so complicated. I can tell all of your emotions through your blood Elsa. Just make up your mind. Do you want me to stay in bed with you or not?" He pulled back the sheet and sat down on the bed.

"Yes… well…"

"Good." He cut her off and climbed beneath the blankets pulling her against him with ease. "Sleep and stop this complicated frenzy of emotion your emitting. It's dizzying." He snapped crisply. Elsa nodded and rested against his chest.

"Demon?"

"What?" He asked impatiently.

"Do you ever sleep?"

"No, demons don't need to sleep like humans do. You however are a human and you need to sleep. Your blood will pump slower if you are tiered and that makes it thicker and rather distasteful." He said.

"Mm." She mumbled. She soon was fast asleep against his chest and he studied her. Humans, especially witches were very puzzling creatures.

Elsa woke with a start. She propped herself up in bed and massaged feeling back into her arm and hand. For a split second she feared that the demon had fed on her while she was sleeping. She looked around the room for him and looked up at her from his place on the window seat. He was reading a book and eyed her curiously.

"You have vivid dreams don't you?" He asked. Elsa nodded.

"I dreamt of the month when you fed on others and then the night you came back and asked to feed on me again." He nodded.

"I see. Go back to sleep. You need your rest for the coronation tomorrow." He said. Elsa frowned.

"How can I sleep with that looming over my head? I'm never going to be a good queen Demon. My powers are too unpredictable and I can't control them. What if people find out and see? Father always told me to conceal…"

"Conceal it. Don't feel it. Don't let it show. You have told me many a time Elsa. Have faith that you will be able to. After the coronation you will be queen of Arendale and will have many more responsibility to take on. You will be twenty-one and are of age to take a king as well. There will be many men looking to court you. Your sister as well." Elsa sighed and flopped back against the pillows.

"I'm not interested in finding a king. I can rule my kingdom on my own. I don't need a man's help." She said. "I'm more worried about the coronation ceremony and ball. What if I make a mistake? What if I slip up and my powers are revealed? The people will fear me and try and kill me…" She said fearfully, gripping at the sheets. The demon stood and walked over to her.

"Keep your strong resolve Elsa. You can survive my feedings and that is much more painful than a crowd of people." He drew back the covers and climbed into bed with her. "Elsa, my snow white queen, you worry too much. As I told you years ago, you are just like me. Cold and able to shut out the world. They are mere humans; you are the one with the powers. You deserve to rule over them."

"Powers that would cause my death if they knew and powers I can't control and that are unpredictable with my emotions. My powers are a danger to those around me. It is better for me to be away from people. It is safer that way."

"It's pointless Elsa; you need more company than that of a demon. Granted, I enjoy your company and you provide me with your blood which is most welcome, but I am not good company to have. You do not even speak to your sister."

"I can't… She can't know about my power. It is best for me to just stay away from her so there is no risk of her discovering it." The demon sighed and shook his head.

"Just sleep Elsa. The servants will wake you in the morning to ready you for your coronation. I won't be here when you wake but I will be at your coronation. After all, you are my queen." Elsa smirked.

"You own me remember? I don't think me being a queen makes much difference." The demon chuckled.

"True my snow white queen. Now sleep or I'll drain you until you do." He threatened teasingly. Elsa rolled her eyes and curled up against his chest. She was quite fond of her demon.

Elsa stood at the window in her father's study and stared down at the people crowded around the gates waiting for them to be opened. Her heart was pounding at all the people and she was terrified. She had to remain cool and poised, like the queen she was supposed to be. She couldn't show any emotion what so ever. She repeated her instructions to herself.

"Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal. Don't feel. Put on a show. Make one wrong move and everyone will know." She slipped off her gloves and picked up the candelabra and bowl and watched with growing worry as ice covered them quickly. She set them down hurriedly wringing her hands together anxiously. She wished that her demon were here with her. Where was he anyway? She sighed and stared at her hands.

"But it's only for today. It's agony to wait." She slipped on her gloves and pushed open the doors to her father's study. "Tell the guards to open up the gates!" She commanded. She strode with grace and determination down the corridor, pushing the demon from her mind. She pulled open the doors leading out to the balcony.

"Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be." She whispered under her breath as she walked out onto the balcony and watched the people coming in through the open gates. "Conceal. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know." She watched as her sister ran out of the gates, being so un-lady like and much too hyper for a respectable princess. She shook her head, took one last dreaded look at the people swarming into her palace and turned and strode back into the castle.

The bells tolled and the Coronation ceremony began. Inside the great hall, the guests sat in pews and Elsa stood before the bishop as the choir sang. Anna stood beside her but wasn't being reverent in the slightest. She was smiling at some man in the audience, she presumed, looking scathingly at her sister's goofy grin. The bishop placed the gold and diamond crown in her hair and presented the scepter and orb on a pillow. Elsa took a deep breath and a slight movement behind the bishop caught her attention. Her demon stood behind the alter, looking dark and foreboding in the Christian setting. He gave her a nod and a small smile. Elsa swallowed and reached for the scepter and ball. The bishop quietly cleared his throat.

"The gloves, your majesty." He reminded her kindly. She nodded and removed the gloves with shaky hands, laying them to rest on the pillow. She picked up the scepter and orb and faced the congregation of attendees. The bishop spoke the Latin religious phrases and presented her title.

"Queen Elsa of Arendale." The congregation replied in turn and cheers erupted. Elsa hurriedly replaced the orb and Scepter on the pillow and put back on her gloves. She met her demons eyes and he gave her a small reassuring smile. She turned back to face the cheering crowd and the ceremony concluded. Elsa made her way with poise and grace down the center isle with Anna behind her and out the doors of the great hall.

Elsa escaped for a few minutes to her father's study and sank into one of the chairs. The other guests were making their way to the ballroom to start the festivities and celebrate. Elsa sat shaking in the chair and a steady mist formed in the air as her demon appeared before her.

"You did well Elsa." He said.

"Thank you demon. I'm glad you were there." She admitted softly. He nodded.

"Shall we go join the festivities?" He asked. Elsa sighed.

"Probably. I can't wait until this day is done and these people will all leave. It's just too risky. I nearly failed at the coronation, I was so nervous that ice began to form on the scepter and orb just like it had when I practiced. I wish I could've worn the gloves." She said. Her demon placed a hand on her shoulder.

"They wouldn't have helped. You said so yourself that the gloves barely seem to help anymore. Just be calm at the festivities and nothing will happen. Come." He extended a hand and she took it and rose to her feet. They walked out of the study and headed towards the ballroom together.

When Elsa walked in and up the steps to the throne the attendant announced her arrival.

"Queen Elsa of Arendale. Princess Anna of Arendale." The crowd erupted into applause and Anna was positioned by the attendant to stand beside Elsa. She looked just as nervous about it as Elsa was. Elsa glanced over at her demon standing on the floor below her and he smiled at her. Elsa glanced at her sister.

"Hi." She said kindly. Anna looked surprised.

"Hi me? Oh, hi." Anna said nervously.

"You look beautiful." Elsa said, trying to make her sister feel more comfortable.

"Thank you! You look beatifuler. I mean… not fuller, you don't look fuller. But more beautiful." Her sister sputtered. Elsa smiled, trying to hide her amusement at her sister's nervousness around her.

"Thank you. So, this is what a party looks like."

"It's warmer than I thought."

"What is that amazing smell?" Elsa asked. They both sniffed the air and looked at each other. "Chocolate!" They said simultaneously and beamed at one another giggling slightly. Anna opened her mouth to speak when the attendant spoke.

"Your majesty, the Duke of weasletown."

"Westleton! The Duke of Westleton your majesty." A wiry older man said kindly as he approached Elsa. "As your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen." He said regally. He then proceeded to jostle about in a most undignified and outright silly manor before her in his attempt to show off his dancing skills. He bowed low and his toupee flopped forward making Elsa and her sister giggle slightly.

"Uh, thank you, only I don't dance. But my sister does." The man grabbed at Anna's arm and pulled her hurriedly out onto the dance floor as the next song began. Elsa smiled slightly.

"Sorry."

"What have you to be sorry about? She'll enjoy herself with him. He's a spry young fellow isn't he?" Elsa smirked at her demon's comment.

"Indeed he is." She watched the dancers twirl about to the music. She laughed slightly as Anna was dipped ridiculously by the Duke. Her sister shot her a goofy smile and came back up to her after the song had finished, rubbing her shoulder.

"Well he was spritely." She said with a laugh.

"Uh, especially for a man in heels!" Elsa laughed.

"Are you okay?" She asked her sister, who was obviously in slight distress from the wild and crazy dance with the duke.

"I've never been better. This is so nice! I wish it could be like this all the time." Anna said truthfully. Elsa smiled slightly.

"Me to." Her smile faded just as quickly as it had come and she looked away from her sister. "But it can't."

"But why not. I mean…"

"It just can't!" Elsa said, throwing up her hands, irritated with her sister's questions. Anna fell silent.

"Excuse me for a minute." She said quietly. Elsa sighed and closed her eyes. She couldn't wait for this night to be over.

She conversed with her guests some and acted poised and civil. Her demon watched her with interest and she stole glances at him every now and then. He had dressed up for the occasion and look quite handsome in a black dress coat and slacks. He looked cunning and dangerous and utterly desirable. Elsa shook her head and looked away from the demon. What was she thinking? A demon being desirable? He was a demon; he fed on her blood nearly every day! How could she possibly be attracted to him? Although he had technically slept in her bed with her many nights. Well, she had slept while he stayed awake watching her. And yet, she was still drawn to him. They had been together for three years and she wondered if he had developed any feelings for her like she had for him? She turned away from the duke and duchess of Trent and walked over towards him when her sister came running into the ballroom with a man on her arm. She looked extremely excited and was smiling like a fool.

"Elsa! I mean, Queen. May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." Anna said. "We, we would like…"

"Your blessing." Hans said.

"Of our marriage." They said together in a rush. Elsa blanched and she saw her demon come towards her out of the corner of her eye.

"Marriage? I'm sorry, I'm confused."

"Well we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream. Oh! Wait, would we live here?" Anna asked Hans. Elsa's eyes widened.

"Here?" No. this wasn't good. Her sister was being unreasonable.

"Absolutely!" Hans agreed.

"Anna!" Elsa began a warning in her voice.

"OH! We can invite all twelve of your brothers!

"No! N-n-n-n-no! Wait!" Elsa stammered.

"Oh of course we have the room!" Anna was on a role talking to Hans and getting more excited by the minute.

"Slow down." Elsa said sternly. She held up her hands to Anna. "No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married." Anna looked puzzled.

"Wait, what?" She said incredulously, confusion plain on her face. Elsa wrung her hands together nervously.

"May I talk to you please? Alone?" Elsa pleaded. Anna glared at her and retreated back on the arm of Hans.

"No, whatever you say you can say to both of us." She said defensively. Elsa lifted her chin.

"Fine, you can't marry a man you just met."

"You can if it's true love!" She said angrily.

"Anna, what do you know about true love?"

"More than you! All you know is how to shut people out!" This took Elsa off guard. That wasn't true! She had been in love with a demon for three years and she hadn't shut him out. She had to shut her sister out of her life. She just had to.

"You asked for my blessing but my answer is no. Now excuse me." She turned away from them and Hans interjected.

"Your majesty, if I may…"

"No you may not, and I think you should go." Elsa said sternly, trying to keep calm. She passed the guard.

"The party is over, close the gates." She instructed firmly.

"Elsa, no, no! Wait!" Anna grasped at Elsa's hand and her glove slipped off. Elsa's eyes widened and she rounded on her sister.

"Give me back my glove!" She reached for the glove and her sister clutched it in her hands.

"Elsa, please, please! I can't live like this anymore!" Anna cried. Elsa swallowed and frowned, staring at her sister coldly.

"Then leave." She said simply. She shot a glance at her demon and turned away from her sister.

"What did I ever do to you?"

"Enough Anna!" Elsa warned, still walking away from her sister with her arms crossed, shielding her exposed hand.

"No! Why, why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!"

"I said enough!" Elsa lashed out at her sister, throwing her hand out and whirling around to face her. Her magick exploded and ice shards exploded from her hand and shot across the floor forming a barrier between her and the guests. Murmurs erupted around the ballroom, several people saying witch and sorcery. She shot a terrified glance at her demon and fumbled for the door knob. She turned it and fled the ballroom. She ran to the front castle doors and flung them open and was greeted by a huge crowd of people gathered in the courtyard. She began to weave her way through them, several confronting her and a woman with a baby asked if she was alright. Elsa was trapped. She backed away from the woman and the people and her hand came in contact with the fountain. Ice exploded from her fingertips, freezing the fountain entirely.

The duke of westleton was outside the door.

"Stop her!" He yelled. Elsa held up her hands, her eyes searching the crowd for her demon.

"Please, just stay away from me." She spread her fingers and a blast of ice shot towards the doorway of the castle knocking the Duke and his men over. The baby cried out and she turned in fear. The mother backed away from her and so did the other townspeople. Anna came running out the front door.

"Elsa!" She called out. Elsa couldn't think of anything else to do. She turned and ran. She ran down the steps of the docks and to the wharf. Anna ran after her, calling out for her but Elsa kept running. She backed up against the water and ice spread beneath her feet. She took a few hesitant steps onto the water and it froze beneath her feet. She ran for her life, away from the town she grew up in, away from her guests, and away from her sister. The ice expanded out in her wake but she didn't stop to look back at the damage she had caused. She kept running, her body filled with fear and anguish at the hurt and fear she had caused.

Elsa ran as far as she could and then collapsed into the snow of the mountain. Wild flurries buffeted around her and she stared up at the sky in anguish.

"Demon… where are you?" A mist materialized out of the snow and her demon appeared before her. He knelt in front of her and gathered her into his arms.

"You're safe now. You're free Elsa. We can be together, you and I. We are free." She smiled and embraced him and stood. She looked around the mountain and turned to her demon. He had disappeared into the snow flurries but she knew he would be back. She smiled as she stared out across the snowy landscape.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,

Not a footprint to be seen.

A kingdom of isolation,

And it looks like I'm the queen.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside.

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well, now they know!

Let it go, let it go..." Elsa began making magick freely and watching her designs spiral into the air around her.

"Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door!

I don't care!

What they're going to say

Let the storm rage on!

The cold never bothered me anyway!

It's funny how some distance

Makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me

Can't get to me at all!

It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me!

I'm free!

Let it go, let it go

I am one with the wind and sky

Let it go, let it go

You'll never see me cry!

Here I stand and here I'll stay

Let the storm rage on!

My power flurries through the air into the ground!" Elsa cascaded all of her power into the ice and snow around her and formed a magnificent structure beneath her feet.

"My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around

And thought crystalizes like and icy blast

I'm never going back,

The past is in the past!

Let it go, let it go

And I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go, let it go!

That perfect girl is gone!

Here I stand

In the light of day!

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway!"

Elsa slammed the door to the huge ice castle she had constructed for herself and strode through it, admiring her handiwork. She looked down at the revealing dress she had created with magick and smiled. She felt utterly sexy and beautiful.

"You're divine my snow white queen." Elsa turned and smiled at her demon.

"Thank you Demon. I never expected that I could make all of this." She motioned to the ice castle around her. "Now, it's just you and me. We can live together in solitude and I won't hurt anyone anymore." The demon nodded.

"Yes, that's very true. It's getting late. Should we retire? I assume you furnished the building?" Elsa shrugged.

"I just let my power go and let it create a safe haven for myself. We can hope." She walked with her demon through the massive ice castle. She found a dining room with a large table and two chairs made out of ice. The bedroom was furnished with a large ornate window filled with snowflake patterns and the bed was huge and covered by blue and white silk covers. Elsa blushed suddenly as she stared at the bed.

"Will you sleep with me demon?" She asked. The demon eyed her evenly.

"No, I will stay awake and guard the castle. They will be looking for you Elsa and it is only a matter of time before they find you." She frowned.

"Very well Demon. Do… do you need to feed?" She asked quietly. The demon was taken aback by her request. He shook his head.

"No. Would you like me to? I thought that my feeding hurt you Elsa?" She bit her lip.

"I-it does… but… it brings me closer to you…" She admitted quietly. He raised his eyebrows.

"You feel for me and enjoy me feeding on you." Elsa clenched her fists.

"Yes… Demon… I… I love you." She met his glowing red eyes boldly. His expression was that of amusement.

"Love? You're truly pathetic Elsa. Demons can't feel love. We may feel lust at times but it is very rare. You belong to me. You are my means of sustenance and that is all. Now I will stay awake and guard this fortress you have created. Now sleep." Elsa pressed her lips together and the demon left the room. Elsa climbed into the large bed and drifted off to sleep, feeling more alone than she ever had in the past three years.

The next two days Elsa avoided her demon. She ate alone and spent most of her time standing on the balcony overlooking the mountains. It was so beautiful and she took comfort in it. The sun was setting and it had been three days since she had said a single word to her demon. She was standing on the balcony once again staring out at the mountains. A sound behind her made her turn around. She eyed her demon with distaste and turned back towards the mountain.

"Elsa. You have not spoken to me in three days. Have I offended you so greatly?" She whirled around to face him, her eyes flashing with anger. A snow flurry began to form around her legs.

"Yes! I confessed my love to you Demon! You shot it down like it was nothing! I have spent three years with you! Tell me you don't feel something, anything for me? Even lust? Please Demon, I'm begging you, tell me…" Her demon stared at her, his face masked.

"You are beautiful Elsa. I… enjoy your blood. You could say, I'm addicted to it. I crave your blood, so therefore you could say I crave you. Is that what you wanted to hear my snow white queen?" Elsa nodded but she still wasn't satisfied. She walked towards him and paused, biting her lip. She pushed doubt aside and closed the distance between them, kissing him. He stiffened and didn't kiss her back. Elsa broke away and stared at him.

"Well?" She asked.

"You humans perceive love differently than demons do Elsa… You belong to me. My snow white queen. There's nowhere to run. So let's just get it over. Soon I know you'll see, you're just like me. Don't scream anymore my love cause' all I want is you." Elsa's eyes widened.

"You love me?" She whispered. A frustrated look crossed his face.

"I want you, I don't love you Elsa. You are my property, you belong to me. You are my lovely snow white queen whose blood is so precious to me." Elsa pushed away from and went to the railing.

"Get out! I won't be your chew toy Demon! I love you! Don't you get that Demon! Love! I want to be with you! I want you as my own!"

"You wish to own me?" He asked. Realization dawned on him. "You wish for me to give you my name. So you can own me as well, is that it?" Elsa gripped her hair in frustration.

"NO! You don't understand Demon! Get out! Just leave me alone!" She screamed at him. The demon shook his head. He bowed to her.

"Very well, my queen. I'll leave you to your scattered thoughts. I will be back later to replenish myself. I expect that you will be calm by then?"

"Get out!" She screamed, lashing out at him. He snatched her flailing wrists and stared hard into her eyes.

"As you wish." He disappeared into mist that faded into the blowing white snow. Elsa choked back a sob and fell to her knees.

"Demon…. Demon… come back! Come back to me my demon! Come back!" She heard nothing but the wind blowing snow over the mountains. She returned inside the castle and retreated to her bedroom and flung herself on the bed and cried.

Elsa paced the across the floor wishing her demon would return. She heard the door to the castle open. Her heart leapt. Maybe it was her demon. Maybe he had returned! She rushed from the room and rushed down the stairs.

"Elsa? It's me Anna…" Elsa stopped at the top of the stairs, surprised to see her sister at the bottom of the stairs.

"Anna!" She said. Anna observed her, her eyes wide.

"Whoa! Elsa, you look… different. It's a good different. And this place… it's amazing!" Elsa smiled, still confused by her sisters presence.

"Thank you. I never knew what I was capable of." She said, admiring the castle's architecture.

"I'm so sorry about what happened. If I'd have known…"

"No, no, it's okay! You don't have to apologize. You should probably go. Please…"

"But I just got here?" Anna protested. Elsa held up her hands.

"You belong down in Arendale."

"So do you!" Anna insisted. Elsa shook her head.

"No, Anna, I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am… without hurting anybody."

"Actually, about that…" Anna began. A sudden giggle occurred near the door and Elsa looked up.

"Wait, what is that?" She asked suspiciously. Olaf walked across the ice floor and to the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

"Olaf?" Elsa breathed, stunned.

"You built me. Remember that?" The snowman asked shyly. Elsa shook her head, completely shocked.

"You-you're alive?" She stammered.

"Um, I think so." Olaf said with a goofy smile. Elsa looked down at her hands in wonder. Her magick had created something living, amazing.

"It's just like the one we built as kids." Anna said as she knelt down beside Olaf. Elsa smiled.

"Yeah…"

"Elsa, we were so close, we can be like that again." Elsa's smile fell away as memories flashed through her mind. Anna jumping from one pile of snow to another as Elsa created them with her magick. Anna was jumping too fast and Elsa slipped on the ice beneath her feet. Her magick shot wrong and hit Anna in the head. Elsa rushed to her little sister's side and gathered her into her arms, crying out for her parents and for her sister.

"No… we can't. Goodbye Anna." Elsa turned away from her sister and headed through the door.

"Elsa wait!" Anna cried. Elsa shook her head.

"No, I'm just trying to protect you!"

"You don't have to protect me! I'm not afraid! Please don't shut me out again!" She followed Elsa up the stairs of the castle. "Please don't slam the door! You don't have to keep your distance anymore! Cause' for the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand! We can head down this mountain together! You don't have to live in fear! Cause' for the first time in forever, I will be right here!"

"Anna! Please go back home, your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates."

"Yeah, but…"

"I know! You mean well, but leave me be! Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free!" She cast a glance at the mountains off the balcony as she thought of her demon with longing. "Just stay away and you'll be safe from me."

"Actually we're not." Anna said hesitantly. Elsa looked at her, puzzled.

"What do you mean you're not?"

"I get the feeling you don't know." Anna said worriedly.

"What do I not know?" Elsa asked impatiently.

"Arendale's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow."

"What?"

"You kind of set off an eternal winter. Everywhere."

"Everywhere?" Elsa was stunned, she didn't want to believe it.

"That's okay. You can just unfreeze it."

"No I can't, I-I don't know how!" Elsa said, panic rising within her chest.

"Sure you can! I know you can! Cause for the first time in forever…" Elsa turned her back on her sister. She ran her hands through her hair. Her panic was rising by the minute. This was terrible!

"Oh! I'm such a fool! I can't be free! No escape from the storm inside of me! I can't control the curse! Oh! OH! Anna please, you'll only make it worse!" She stared into the ice wall at her own reflection. "There's so much fear! You're not safe here! OH! I CAN'T!" Her rage and fear exploded from her body in a huge blast of power. The walls cracked and she heard Anna cry out. She turned in horror as her sister crouched down in pain. A man ran into the room followed by Olaf. He knelt beside Anna with concern and worry written all over his features.

"Who's this? Wait, I-it doesn't matter! You have to go!" Elsa demanded turning away from her sister.

"NO! I know we can figure this out together!" Anna insisted, struggling to her feet and reaching out for Elsa. Elsa spun to face her.

"How?! What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?" She yelled at her sister.

"I think we should go." The man said, grabbing Anna's arm and pulling her back. She wrenched from his grip.

"No! I'm not leaving without you Elsa!" Elsa shook her head.

"Yes, you are." She cast her power at the floor and a huge monster made out of snow formed from the magick. It roared to life and picked up Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf. Elsa watched as the monster threw them from the castle. The monster roared and Elsa turned away.

Elsa began to pace the floor. She had hurt her sister once again, this had to stop. She was a danger to everyone!

"Get it together, control it! Don't feel! Don't feel! Don't feel!" She looked around as the ice creaked and cracked. Huge sharp spikes made of ice were growing from the walls, stemming from her worry and rage.

"NO! Stop! Demon! Help me! Where are you!" Suddenly Elsa heard her monster roar to life outside of the castle. She ran down the stairs and threw open the doors. Hans and several other men were fighting her monster. Her eyes widened in fear. She shut the door quickly as two of the men ran past the monster and up the stairs after her. She ran up the ice staircase as the men charged through the door and pelted after her. She ran into the chandelier hall and turned around, seeing no escape.

"No! Please!" She begged. One of the men shot an arrow at her from his crossbow and she blocked it with a sheet of ice. Her eyes hardened in anger.

"Stay away!" She screamed at them. She shot ice at the men and backed away. They skirted around her defenses and fired more arrows. She blocked them with ease. She saw a clear opening and fired all of her power at one of the men. Sharp jagged icicles shot from the floor and pinned the man to the wall. She guided a sharp point at his throat and held it there inching closer to his jugular. She shot ice at the other man and his crossbow flew from his hands. He tried to run but she anticipated his moves and blocked him in and made a solid wall of ice, pushing it at him with her magick. The doorway leading to the balcony broke and he was pushed closer and closer to the edge of the balcony that dropped off into the mountains abyss below.

"Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are!" Hans shouted at her. Elsa withdrew her magick and turned to him, fear in her eyes as she realized that she had almost killed the men. One of the men grunted and Hans ran at him, deflecting an arrow that had been directed at her. It spiraled up to the ceiling and hit the chandelier. The huge ice chandelier broke and careened towards the floor. Elsa screamed and ran as shards of ice whizzed by her body.

"Demon!" She slipped and fell, colliding with the wall with a sickening crunch of bone to ice.

Elsa stirred into consciousness. Her head was pounding and she slowly sat up and looked around. She was in the castle dungeon. She felt an odd heaviness on her hands and stood, removing the scratchy wool blanket from her body. She stared down at her hands shackled in iron and attached to the floor with heavy chains. She moved towards the window and craned her neck to see out. Her eyes widened in horror. Anna was right.

"Oh no! What have I done?" She whispered. The door opened and Elsa turned around, expecting to see her demon walk through the door. Her heart sank as Hans walked into the room.

"Why did you bring me here?" She demanded angrily.

"I couldn't just let them kill you." He said.

"But I'm a danger to Arendale. Get Anna!" Elsa pleaded.

"Anna has not returned. If you would just stop the winter, bring back summer, please!"

"Don't you see? I can't! You have to tell them to let me go." Elsa said, her voice reaching a pitch of hysteria. Hans nodded.

"I'll do what I can." He turned away from her and left the dungeon, leaving her alone. Elsa stared out the window again.

"Demon… please… help me…" She sobbed. The shackles around her hands crackled as they covered in ice. She put more power into her hands and the shackles froze more. The ice traveled down the chains and her panic began to rise. Ice crackled above her and formed on the walls and ceiling. She pulled her hands against the chains and the ice began to wear down the heavy iron. Soon her hands broke free. She massaged her wrists and shot a blast of ice at the wall, sending the rocks exploding outwards. The guards yelled for Hans and Elsa leapt from the castle into the snow below.

Elsa ran across the snow and ice. Her panic made snow swirl in gust across the lake turning the frozen land into a blizzard. She kept running, trying to see through the blowing snow.

"Demon! Where are you! Demon!" She called out for him over and over, trying to find her way through the blizzard. She wandered aimlessly in the snow wishing she could be away from here, more than ever. She had hurt so many people, why had they brought her back here? She only caused more pain and suffering! A sudden sound made her whirl around. She peered into the blizzard.

"Demon?" She called out.

"Elsa! You can't run from this!" Elsa gasped and took a few steps backwards. It was Hans with the guards. They had found her. She felt like crying.

"Just take care of my sister." She turned to run away from him.

"Your sister, she returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said that you froze her heart. I tried to save her but was too late! Her skin was ice, her hair turned white." Elsa's eyes were wide and her heart hammered in her ears. No… it couldn't be. "Your sister is dead because of you!" Hans said angrily. Elsa's mouth fell open and grief tore at her heart. She collapsed onto the ice and the blizzard ceased immediately. Her body shook and she drew in ragged breath after breath. Her sister was dead and Elsa was the one who had killed her. She would never be able to live with herself. She knew what she had to do. When her demon came back she would ask him to drain her of her blood. She couldn't live without her sister… the sound of a sword being drawn reached her ears and a voice screamed out. A loud clang happened and Elsa turned. Her eyes widened.

Anna stood in front of her, her body frozen solid. Elsa scrambled to her feet. "Anna! Oh… Anna! No, please… no!" She collapsed onto her frozen sister clutching her for dear life. Her body racked with sobs and the body that she clutched suddenly relaxed from its icy stiffness. Elsa looked up and her sister stood before her, alive.

"Anna!?" She embraced her sister fiercely. Anna pulled away from her.

"Oh, Elsa."

"You sacrificed yourself for me?"

"I love you." Anna said, tears filling her eyes.

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart." Olaf said in awe. Elsa looked at the cheerful snowman in wonder.

"Love will thaw… Love, of course!" She pulled away from her sister and drew her magick around her.

"Elsa?" Anna asked curiously. Elsa smiled warmly.

"Love!" Elsa cast out her magick and it spread over the ice and snow, swirling into the air all around them. The ice thawed and the snow collected together into the magick. All of the snow melted and disappeared. Elsa gathered the magick back to her and cast it skyward forming a giant sparkling snowflake that burst apart with magick and faded into the blue sky. Anna squeezed her sister's arm.

"I knew you could do it." She said. Olaf smiled and sniffled.

"Hands down this is the best day of my life, and quite possibly the last." He was slowly melting in the summer heat onto the deck of the boat.

"Oh, Olaf! Hang on little guy." Elsa said and poured her magick around him so that he re-solidified and a small snow flurry formed above his head. Olaf jumped about in glee and Elsa smiled. A groan drew her attention away from the gleeful snowman and her sister walked over to Hans. Elsa stifled a laugh as her little sister decked Hans in the face and he fell over the side of the ship into the water. Anna embraced her and Elsa felt happier than she had in a long time.

The townspeople cheered when they returned to the square. Elsa smiled at all the people around her. They had finely accepted her and they didn't fear her.

"Are you ready?" She shouted. A cheer rose from the crowd. Elsa stamped her foot onto the courtyard stones and ice blossomed out and covered the square, turning it into a beautiful ice skating rink. People laughed and skated and cheer filled the air. Anna slid up to her sister on wobbly feet on the ice.

"I like the open gates." She said with a smile.

"We are never closing them again." Elsa agrees and flurries snow around Anna's feet turning her boots into ice skates. Anna smiled.

"Oh Elsa, they're beautiful! But you know I don't skate." Elsa rolled her eyes and took her sisters hands.

"Come on! You can do it!" She led her sister around the rink happily.

The evening was full of festivities and a huge feast. Elsa enjoyed herself and never stopped smiling. She felt a small pang of loss as she had not seen her demon through the entire time since he had left the castle. As the merriment wound down, Elsa retired to her room in the castle. She sat down on the bed in her sparkling blue dress and sighed.

"Elsa." A cool voice said. Elsa looked up and beamed. Her demon sat in the window seat looking at her.

"Demon! You're here!" She stood and rushed to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He grunted but hugged her back.

"Elsa. It's good to see you. I couldn't find you through the huge blizzard."

"Why didn't you come to the festivities?" She asked. "I looked for you." She said quietly. He smiled halfheartedly.

"I thought I would wait for you here." She smiled and stepped away from him. She didn't meet his eyes.

"W-will you stay?" She asked. He stood and lifted her chin with his cool fingers.

"Yes. You belong to me remember? My beautiful snow white queen." Elsa bit her lip and stared into his eyes.

"I know you don't love me… and I don't know whether you even feel anything for me… but I feel so much for you Demon." She stepped away from him and turned her back to him. She felt his hands land on her hips and slid along her waist and stomach. He leaned in close to her neck, his breath tickling cool against her skin.

"Then show me…" He whispered into her ear. Elsa turned in his arms and embraced him, kissing him passionately. He held her tightly, his hands roaming her body. He broke away, not smiling. She faltered, uncertain. His hands slid her dress down her arms and over her breasts. It fell from her body and pooled at her feet. His hands roamed over her skin, exploring his human's body. Elsa gasped at his touches, they felt hot like fire bled from his fingertips. He bent his head to her neck and kissed it. Her breath caught in her throat as he moved his mouth lower. He kissed her left breast and let his lips linger.

"Let me take your blood Elsa… I hunger for your love my snow white queen…" He breathed against her skin. Elsa nodded and the demon pushed her onto the bed. He stood before her and removed his clothes. Elsa was mesmerized by his skin and muscular body. He was a god… no, a demon… her demon. He crawled onto the bed and straddled her. His lips found that spot on her breast once again and he kissed it tenderly. He opened his lips and barely grazed his teeth against her soft flesh. She whimpered slightly and he bit in. She cried out and his hand slid beneath her body pulling her up to him and joining her body with his. He sank his teeth in deeper, closer to her heart and she cried out in pain and pure bliss as he loved her as only a demon could.

Elsa lay beside her demon underneath the covers and sighed happily. "Your blood tastes so pure and sweet with love my snow white queen." Her demon whispered in her ear. Elsa smiled and snuggled against his chest. She was so happy and so much in love. She listened as rain pattered lightly against the window and thunder rumbled quietly in the distance.

"You'll stay with me until the morning?" She murmured. He smiled and listened to the rain and began to sing…

"_Little child, be not afraid._

_The storm clouds mask your beloved moon_

_And its candlelight beams_

_Still keep pleasant dreams._

_I am here tonight._

_Little child, be not afraid…_

_Everything's fine in the morning_

_The rain will be gone in the morning_

_But I'll still be here in the morning…"_ Elsa sat up next to him, her eyes wide.

"How do you know that song…" She whispered, memories of her mother flooding her mind. He smiled sadly.

"I've known you since you were very young Elsa. I… I have been fascinated by your life. You lived a childhood filled with so much pain and fear and I was always so drawn to you." He propped himself up on his elbow and looked into her bright blue eyes. She stared back into his glowing red ones. "I think I might know love Elsa… Avarr." Elsa tilted her head in confusion.

"What is Avarr?" She asked quietly. He looked at her with smoldering eyes and realization crashed around her.

"Avarr… is your name… You gave me your name." She breathed, hardly daring to believe it.

"You and I are equal now Elsa. You have my heart and my name my snow white queen." She smiled.

"And you have mine… Avarr, my demon king." She kissed him and they lapsed into sweet loving passion, the rain and the storm far away.

The moon shone brightly over the trees and a man lie on his back in the grass staring up at it. Moonlight pooled beside him and began to shimmer. The man sat up.

"Man in the moon, I wondered when you would seek me out."

"Jack Frost… I have a job for you…"

**~*****The End*****~**

**Stay tuned for the sequel to **_**Frozen Blood and Darkness**_**! Frozen Life and Love will be coming soon in this epic Frozen one shot trilogy! Please review and give me your feedback! **

**3 TripC130**


End file.
